Lovely Jubbly
by titus935
Summary: Don't let the name fool you. this is a rape and murder story. One shot. Please read and review.


First rape scene ever... Don't go easy on me, Get out there and tell me my problems with this. and if you didn't know lovely jubbly means when you hear good news, and this story is very good news... Or that's what I think it means. And this won't be as good as Grunkle stan the rapist. Ending is too happy in this one.

* * *

It is not punishment if you deserve it. It is favor.

A normal day in gravity falls Eh? No! It is were Mabel is raped senselessly and was skipping through town until she got kidnapped by a sadist(pain), murderer(Death), Insane(obviously all of the above), and rapist(sex unwanted). She was transported to an underground crime place(?). There they placed her on a metal table and tripped her of all clothes. The sadist squeezed her nipples. Seeing her wince in pain turned him on supremely. The murderer began strangling her. He got heavily turned on by this. The rapist began fondling with her twat. The insaniac was just always turned on. The murderer injected Mabel with morphine. The sadist grabbed a sickle off of the table and swung at the murderer. "Why would you do that you fuck?!" He asked. "You like pain yes? Then listen here. She will pass out from pain and then you'll be more disappointed. I do favor for you." The murderer said. The sadist chewed on the idea and then made peace with it. They all began to lube themselves up. The sadist had the ass due to it causing much pain. The murderer had the twat. The Rapist had the mouth due to because he always wanted to rape a women in the mouth. and the insaniac was just jacking off in the corner. Mabel was in a whole fuck load of pain due to her eency weency size and those men's size. It was agony for her, but pure pleasure for the criminals. In and out, in and out, out and in, the process continued for almost five minutes. It wasn't long for the me but it was almost forever for Mabel. The sadist jizzed first, then the murderer, after that the rapist, and finally the insaniac.*click, click, click* that was all Mabel heard. She was paralyzed in fear. The criminals surrounded the metal table with surgical tools. "Now we're gonna gut you like your pig" said the sadist. *click, click, click* Mabel heard again but this time it sounded closer. They all put on masks and gowns preparing, well it was very unlikely That someone will come... Right? *click, click, click* This time the criminals heard. they dismissed the noise. but mabel swore it sounded as if it were coming from behind the door. The sadist made the first incision on the belly. *clickclickclickclick...knock knock* This time something knocked on the steel door. "You o check it out Rat" The sadist said to the murderer. He went to the door and opened it. On the other side was an imposing feller. most likely 6'10. "what the fuck you lookin' at" the murderer asked. The man was in a dusty trench coat, had a dessert colored cowboy hat on, had cowboy boots on and had scaline triangle shaped, red eyes(much like the animated batman series batman eyes). "Red...*breathes raspy* Rum" It said rasping.

"The fuck you talkin' about" The sadist questioned. "Red...Rum" it said slightly quicker and less low pitched voice. The men at this point where terrified. "Get out or we'll kill yah! We swears it" The rapist said. "Red Rum" It said almost screaming. The murderer pulled out a sawed off mosburg out of his holster and fired right in the tings chest. "Redrum" It said almost sounding as if it where chuckling" The sadist threw a molly at it. As soon as it hit, it ruptured and exploded. catching the thing on fire. That made it much more terrifying. The thing then drew a .44 magnum and blew a hole the size of a silver dollar pancake inside the murderers head. All of the criminals then got there weapons and opened fire on the thing. It pulled out a repeater and shoots the sadist's heart. The insaniac comes after it with a rusted pipe. He breaks it on it's face. The ting then pulls out a 16" blade and stabs him under the chin and out of the back of the insaniac's head. The rapist out desperation grabs Mabel and get's her in the human shield position. "don't come any closer" He yelled out. The stranger then draws a derringer and shoots rapist in the nose. He let's Mabel go. The stranger then comes up to him. "I like the way you will die" It said before shooting him in the heart.

Mabel is so stunned that she passes out. The stranger then goes to the basement and finds 57 women and men, all "missing victims". "all of you...are free" The stranger said. It then wrapped Mabel up in a towel and carried her to the shack and left her on the couch with some pills which will make it seem like a bad then a glass of milk and cookies in the fridge. It then walked off. "Redrum" It said before walking off into the sunrise.

So how was it?! I was actually surprised about the ending. Damn morally good part of brain overtook the evil side Grumble, grumble.


End file.
